makingthecrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Lawl-A-Lympics
Laff-A-Lympics is a fan fiction animated/live-action hybrid series. The show was a spoof of the Olympics and the ABC television series Battle of the Network Stars. It featured Smash Bros. Lawl characters organized into the teams (the Frollo-Tasic, the Cult of Amy Rose, and the No Good Assholes) which would compete each week for gold, silver, and bronze medals. Format The sporting competitions that the characters would be called upon to perform in would often be comical and offbeat versions of Olympic sports, races, and scavenger hunts. Each segment took place in a different location around the world. That event occurred on the moon as a climactic ending, which followed a rocket race to the moon that was held as the previous event. Each episode was presented in a format similar to an Olympic television broadcast, with announcing/voice-over duties handled by an unnamed/unseen Announcer character. Hosting duties and commentary were provided by Cpend7 and Bubbyaustin. Cpend7 and Bubbyaustin wore the then-traditional yellow jackets of ABC Sports announcers. Non-competing characters such as Steven Star, Agito90, Lydia Prower and Chaotic the Hedgehog made appearances as guest announcers and judges. Other non-competing characters included parents of contestants (who were interviewed by Cpend7 before events) and various monsters and creatures that would serve as antagonists during events. The Lawl-A-Lympics competition was based upon a point system. Various events were worth a certain point total for the first, second, and third place winners (usually 25, 15, and 10 respectively; however, the last event was often worth either double points or a larger point bonus for the winner). The team that had the most points by the end of the half-hour was declared the winner and received the gold medal. Points could also be subtracted for treachery and sabotage, which were the specialties of the villainous No Good Asshole team. The "good guy" teams, consisting of the Frollo-Tastic and the Cult of Amy Rose, were good friends and their respective team members gladly helped each other whenever they got into a jam. The No God Assholes, however, always cheated and pulled dirty tricks which would ultimately cause them to be the last-place losers in most episodes. Much like Dick Dastardly and Muttley on Wacky Races, typically the No Good Assholes would be just on the verge of winning, before they would make a fatal error at the very end that allowed one of the other two teams to end up at the top. Occasionally, though, the Assholes' cheating technique wouldn't actually be against the rules, which resulted in them actually winning in a few episodes. Teams Frollo-Tastic All of the characters that appear in The Frollo Show, particularly Chincherrinas' series derived from Frollo, whose titular character served as team captain. #Frollo (Team Captain: from Hunchback of Notre Dame.) #Gaston (Second in comand; Beauty and the Beast.) #LeFou (From Beauty and the Beast.) #Panty Anarchy (from Panty & Stocking With Garterbelt.) #Kronk (from The Emperor's New Groove.) #Tommy Wiseau #Toon Bison (from Street Fighter animated series.) #Toon Guile (from Street Fighter animated series.) #Ayumu Aikawa (from Kore Wa Zombie Desu Ka.) #Madotsuki (from Yume Nikki.) #Haruhi Suzumiya (from The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya.) #Jaime Maussan #Fegelein (from Downfall.) Cult of Amy Rose All of the characters that appear in Lawl with Gaterbelt and is the only team made up completely of Stocking Rose's favorite characters. #Amy Rose (from Sonic X) #Stocking (from PSWG) #Panty (from PSWG) #Johnny Gat (from Saints Row) #Jimmy (from Ape Escape 2) #Mr. Turner (from FairyOddParents) #Medic (from Team Fortress 2)* #Kitana (from Mortal Kombat) #Ginger Powder (from Saints Row The Third) #Rouge the Bat (from Sonic X) #Agito90 (from Smash Bros. Lawl X) #Dawn (from Pokemon) #Cream the Rabbit (from Sonic X) #Brief (from PSWG) #Jenny XJ9 (from My Life as a Teenage Robot)* (*) = Characters that are not part of the team Im Super Lawl! All of the characters that appear in Super Lawl made by John. #John #Robo #Cosmo #Goku #Ryu #Flash #Vegeta #Mega Man #Protoman #Bass No Good A**Holes This team is composed of villainous characters. With the exception of Rapping Dog, all of the members are Real life characters. Note: to all users, DO NOT put any characters that everyone likes in this team. It's for someone who steals videos or made a Very bad videos or music. #Jon Watson (Team Captain) #Bubbyparker #Coppercab #Fred Figglehorn #Lamar S. Smith #Rapping Dog (Titanic Animated) #Alfred R. Kahn #Jusin Beiber #Oswald Obbler #Rebecca Black #Chris Crocker #Benthelooney #Memy9909 #Oogtar Meen Team The mean characters! With their badass leader: I.M. Meen! #I.M. Meen (Leader) #Gnorris #King Koopa #Ganon #Hitler #Scanty & Kneesocks #Goronu Other Characters The Character are non-competiters and guest stars. #Cpend7 (The Host) #Bubbyaustin (The Host) Category:Crossover series Category:TV Series